Trouble on Tracy Island
by CartoonGirlxXx
Summary: Based on the movie. How would the events of the movie differ if Alan had a twin sister? Can Alan and Alicia hold it together long enough to save their family? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Thunderbirds: Trouble on Tracy Island

Chapter 1: Alicia Tracy goes home

14-year-old Alicia Tracy lay in her bed with her hands under her head. Today was the first day of spring break and later that day her Father would be flying in to collect her from Lady Melissa Academy for Girls. Other parents just drove down to collect their daughters but since the Tracys live on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean it wasn't exactly possible for them to do that. Another strange fact about the Tracys was that they ran a secret organisation called International Rescue. Alicia's father Jeff Tracy was the leader of the team; an ex astronaut who retired after the death of his wife Lucy 9 years ago and was also the pilot of Thunderbird 3. Alicia's 4 older brothers made up the rest of the team. Scott was the oldest sibling, aged 22. He was the pilot of Thunderbird 1 and always looked out for his younger siblings. Next was 21-year-old John. He was the pilot of Thunderbird 5 and spent most of his time up in space. It was a lonely job but his sister always phoned him every evening to say good night. Virgil was the middle brother at 20 years. He was the pilot of Thunderbird 2 and a great piano player. Gordon was the youngest of the Thunderbirds at age 19. He had only joined the team a year ago after leaving high school and was now the captain of Thunderbird 4. That only left Alicia's twin brother Alan. Like Alicia, he also attended a private boarding school but unlike his sister he was desperate to become a Thunderbird.

Alicia looked across the room at her best friend Tin-tin Kyrano. Tin-tin also lived on Tracy Island with her father and mother. Her father was an old friend of Jeff's and the girls had grown up together practically as sisters.

"Hey T!" Alicia shouted as she threw her pillow at her sleeping friend, "Wake up!"

"I'm wake, I'm wake!" Tin-tin replied, frowning as she sat up in bed, "Jeez Ali, its only 6am!"

"I know, but my father is coming to pick us up today!" Alicia smiled, "Did you forget?"

"No I didn't forget" Tin-tin replied as she threw the pillow back at Alicia, "But I doubt your father will even be awake yet!"

"Not unless he and my brothers are on another mission" Alicia said.

"Well if that is the case then they defiantly won't be here yet" Tin-tin replied, "Now go back to sleep"

When the two of them went down to the dining hall later that morning they noticed that there was a large group around Erin Winthred. Erin was absolutely obsessed with the Thunderbirds.

"It looks like your brothers are in the news again" Tin-tin whispered to Alicia as they sat down across from Erin.

"Oh my god they are so gorgeous!" Erin said as she looked at the newspaper in front of her, "Don't you just love them?!"

"Hey, can I see that?" Alicia asked her.

"Sure" Erin replied as she handed her the newspaper, "Only don't spill anything on their perfect god-like faces!"

Alicia and Tin-tin looked at the front page of the newspaper and sure enough there was a picture of Scott, Virgil and Gordon helping some survivors of an earthquake in Italy.

"Hey Erin, see when you're finished with this can I cut out the article?" Alicia asked.

"Um sure, Ali" Erin replied confusedly, "But why do you want it?"

"I'm just fascinated by them, that's all" Alicia shrugged, "You can keep the picture"

"Alright then" Erin smiled, "I'll put it under your door before I leave"

"Thanks Erin" Alicia replied as she and Tin-tin finished their breakfast and left the hall. As they left they could hear Erin shouting, "Oh International Rescue, why of why won't you save me from this dreadful place?!"

Alicia and Tin-tin had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. When they finally made it back to their room they collapsed on Alicia's bed laughing.

"Oh man!" Tin-tin laughed, "Can you believe her?!"

"Hey at least it ain't your brothers she is fantasising about!" Alicia giggled.

"Come on, let's start packing" Tin-tin smiled, "So we can be ready when you're Dad arrives"

2 hours later they heard a knock and looked up to see Scott standing in the doorway.

"Scott!" Alicia shouted as she ran to hug him, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Ali" Scott smiled as hugged his little sister, "How've you been?"

Alicia had been very ill over winter and wasn't allowed to leave the school's medical wing for most of it. This meant that she couldn't go home over Christmas and also couldn't spend her birthday with her family either. Tin-tin had offered to stay with her but Alicia had told her to go home and give everyone the presents from her. It was the first time they had celebrate Alan and Alicia's birthday without her.

"Not too bad" Alicia replied, "I was fine once I got rid of the pneumonia"

"Glad to hear it" Scott said, "Hey Tin-tin"

"Hi Scott" she replied, "You do realise that Ali has been up since 6am waiting on you"

"Why am I not surprised" Scott grinned as he gave his sister a noogie.

"Aw Scott!" Alicia moaned, "Cut that out!"

He chuckled and let her go just as there was another knock on the door.

"Hi Erin" Alicia said as she looked through the peek hole, "My room is a bit of a mess right now so can you just put it under the door?"

"Um sure Alicia" Erin replied from the other side of the door, "Have a good spring break"

"You too Erin" Alicia said before waiting until Erin had left to pick up the article.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Scott asked confusedly.

"I'll explain later" Alicia replied as she folded up the article and put it in her back pocket, "Right now let's just get out of here"

To Alicia relief they made it out of the school without running into anyone who was liable to recognise Scott. He flagged down a taxi and gave the driver directions to the airstrip. When they arrived 30 minutes later Alicia immediately spotted Gordon and Virgil lying sunbathing next to the family's private jet which they used to get on and off the island when they weren't on an emergency rescue.

"Virgil!" Alicia shouted as she jumped out of the taxi and ran towards them, "Gordon!"

Virgil was the first to jump up. He grabbed her around her waist, flung her over his shoulder and started spinning around.

"Ali Ali Ali!" he said, still spinning, "We missed you kiddo!"

"I missed you too" Alicia replied, "Can you put me down now?"

Virgil laughed and set her back on her feet.

"So you survived the pneumonia then" Gordon teased her as he put his arm around her shoulders, "And here I put a bet on you kicking the bucket"

"Sorry to disappoint you Gordon" Alicia teased back, "But someone has to keep all of you out of trouble!"

By this point Scott and Tin-tin had caught up with them.

"Come on you bunch of jokers" Scott said, "Let's get this baby off the ground and in the air"

After they finally landed on Tracy Island Scott, Virgil and Gordon went over post flight checks with Brains while Alicia and Tin-tin went to put their stuff back in their room. Brains was another one of Jeff Tracy's friends. The two of them had worked at NASA together and left at the same time. It was Brains who designed and built all the Thunderbird machines. His son Fermat went to the same school as Alan. After unpacking their suitcases the girls went their separate ways to find their parents. Alicia knocked on the door to her father's office, hoping that he wasn't on the phone.

"Come in" Jeff Tracy shouted from his desk and looked up to see his daughter enter the room, "Alicia, welcome home"

"Thanks daddy" Alicia smiled and she went to give her father a hug, "I really missed you"

"I missed you to sweetheart" Jeff smiled as he pulled her closer, "How was school, are you feeling better?"

"Schools not bad" Alicia replied, "And I'm feeling much better"

"I'm glad" Jeff said as he rested his head on his daughter's, "And I'm sorry that I wasn't available to come and collect you earlier"

"It's alright daddy" Alicia replied, "I know that you are busy"

"What's this?" Jeff asked as he picked up the envelope that Alicia had brought in with her and put on his desk.

"My report card" Alicia replied, "I forgot to give it to Tin-tin when she left for Christmas break"

Suddenly the phone on Jeff's desk rang.

"I'll read it later okay?" Jeff said as he let go of his daughter.

"Okay daddy" Alicia smiled, "See you later"

Jeff smiled as he watched her leave; she only called him daddy when the boys weren't around.

When Alicia went out into the living room she spotted her brothers standing waiting on her and immediately figured out what they were up to.

"Aw come on guys!" she said as she started running away from them, "Please don't make me do it!"

"Sorry little sis but you have to!" Gordon replied said as he grabbed her and carried her back to the living room, "You know it's a family tradition!"

Every year on their birthdays the Tracy children had to perform to the rest of the family. Since Virgil and Alicia were the musical ones of the family they had to play a song either on the piano or the guitar.

"But Alan isn't here!" Alicia protested as Gordon put her down on the piano stool, "So it wouldn't be fair"

"Alan already did his on your birthday" Virgil grinned, "He played ping pong against Scott"

"Who won?"Alicia asked

"I did" Scott replied, "Now stop stalling and get playing"

Alicia stuck her tongue out at her brothers before she started playing 'The power of love' by Gabrielle Aplin.

Ahhh Hmhmhmm

Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

Ill protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down Ill be around  
With my undying death-defying love for you  
Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls  
Love is like an energy  
Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmm...

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwined divine, divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky scraping dove  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

Make love your goal

At his office door Jeff was listening to his daughter playing. It sometimes amazed him how much she was like her mother.

Alicia blushed when her brothers cheered and clapped for her.

"You've gotten better since the last time I heard you play" Virgil smiled at her

"Well the last time you heard me play was last summer" Alicia said, "I would be surprised if I hadn't improved since then!"

"Hey Ali" Tin-tin said as she walked into the living room and tossed Alicia her phone, "You got a text from an unknown number"

"Ooh, Ali's got a boyfriend!" Gordon teased her

"Gordon, I go to an all girls school" Alicia said as she rolled her eyes, "How on earth could I get it a boyfriend?"

"Hey, maybe it's a girlfriend then!" Gordon replied only to have Alicia whack him with a pillow.

"Do you know who it is yet?" Tin-tin asked Alicia who was still reading the text she had received

"Yep, Erin Winthred" Alicia replied, "But how she got a hold of my number I'll never know"

"Is that the girl who came to see you earlier?" Scott asked

"Yeah, she is totally obsessed with you guys which is why I didn't open the door" Alicia replied, "One time she asked me how I felt about you"

"What did you say?" Virgil asked

"She told Erin that she was a lesbian" Tin-tin answered for Alicia.

Scott, Virgil and Gordon laughed while Alicia blushed and punched her friend's arm lightly.

"You promised that we would never speak of that again!" Alicia said.

"Well I lied" Tin-tin giggled.

At that moment Alicia heard her father's office door open and tried to sneak away.

"Wait right there young lady" Jeff Tracy said when he noticed his daughter, "I have your report card here; now please tell me how a straight A student can get a terrible report from their music teacher?"

"It's not my fault Dad" Alicia replied, "That teacher doesn't like me at all"

"And did you really throw a pie in another girl's face?" her father asked raising an eyebrow.

"That girl is a bully" Alicia shrugged, "She got what she deserved"

"It true Mr Tracy" Tin-tin said, "Alicia was only standing up for the girl being bullied"

"Alright I believe you" Mr Tracy sighed, "And please try not to annoy your music teach from now on"

"I will dad" Alicia replied.

"So what does your music teacher have against you?" Gordon asked her after their father had went back to his office.

"_How on earth can I make a woman out of you?"_Alicia said, imitating her music teacher, _"Your taste in music is shocking and downright intimidating!"_

"Did she actually say that to you?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah" Alicia replied, "I have no idea why though"

"Ali you sang 'It's okay to be gay' by Tomboy right in front of here" Tin-tin giggled.

"Well she said to sing something that I felt a great deal about so I did" Alicia shrugged, "Not my fault she didn't like my song choice"

Her brothers laughed while Tin-tin shook her head.

"Are all your other subjects going okay?" Scott asked.

"Great" Alicia replied, "I am passing music it's just the teacher doesn't like me"

"Mum would be proud of you" Gordon smiled at her.

The smile fell from Alicia's face and she got up and ran out of the room.

"Nice one stupid" Virgil said as he whacked Gordon over the head.

"You know that talking about Mum is a sensitive subject for her" Scott said.

"I know" Gordon sighed, "I forgot"

Later that day at dinner Alicia never showed up. Instead she got her guitar from her room and went out onto the balcony. She sat down on the floor and thought about the day her mother died.

_***Flashback- Alan and Alicia's 5**__**th**__** birthday***_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to Alan and Alicia_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Everyone clapped when they both blew out the candles on their birthday cake. The Tracys were on a Christmas holiday at the Jackson Hole Skiing Resort in Wyoming. After everyone had had a piece of cake they went out of the cafe to have another run on the slope before they went home._

"_I don't want to go again" Alicia cried, "I'm tired!"_

"_Come Alicia" Scott encouraged his little sister, "Just one more time!"_

"_But I don't want to" Alicia replied, "I just want to go home!"_

"_I'll stay down here with her" Lucy Tracy said to her husband, "You take the boys up"_

"_Alright then, be careful" Jeff replied as he gave his wife a quick kiss, "Come on boys"_

"_Come on Ali" Lucy smiled as she took her daughter's hand, "Let's go wait for them at the bottom"_

_They were half way down the mountain when they heard a loud rumble coming from behind them._

"_What was that mummy?" Alicia asked._

"_It's an avalanche!" Lucy shouted, "Quickly, run to the tree!"_

_They ran to the nearest tree and Lucy pushed Alicia up onto the nearest branch. She took off her belt and tied it around Alicia and the branch._

"_What are you doing mummy?" Alicia asked._

"_Tying you to the branch" Lucy replied, "So that you won't fall off"_

"_But what about you?" Alicia asked._

"_I'll be fine" Lucy reassured her, "Just make sure you hold on"_

_As the avalanche passed them Lucy lost her grip of the branch and fell down into the snow._

"_Mummy!" Alicia screamed as she watched her mother be carried away by the snow, "MUMMY!"_

_It felt like hours later when Alicia was finally rescued by the Mountain Rescue team. They took her straight to the first aid tent and attempted to check her for any injuries. Alicia screamed and kicked at them. Outside the tent Scott was passing by and heard the familiar screams._

"_Alicia!" he shouted as he pushed his way into the tent, "Ali, is that you?"_

"_Scott" Alicia cried as she ran into her brother's arms._

_Scott phoned his father and told him where they were and Jeff and other children went straight there. After making sure that Alicia was alright Jeff went to ask the first aiders about his wife._

"_Excuse me, I'm looking for my wife" he said the nearest first aider, "She was with my daughter when the avalanche hit"_

"_I'm sorry sir, the mountain rescue team only found your daughter" the first aider replied sympathetically, "Do you recognise this?"_

"_That's my wife's" Jeff replied as the first aider held up Lucy's belt, "Where did you find it?"_

"_It was used to tie your daughter to a branch" the first aider explained, "The avalanche went over a very steep cliff, if your wife was indeed with your daughter when it passed them then she wouldn't have survived the fall"_

_Jeff shakily held on to the nearest bed for support. He knew what that meant; Lucy was dead._

***Back to the present***

Jeff stood at the door to the balcony and silently watched his daughter play her guitar. She looked exactly like her mother did. Sometimes he couldn't believe how much Alicia was like Lucy. When she started playing a familiar song it brought tears to his eyes.

(Never Gone: By the Backstreet Boys)

The things we did, the things we said  
Keep comin' back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you

Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside, I know you are

Chorus:  
Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you would be forever in my life (yeah!)  
Never gone

No, no, no, no

I walk along these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone

(Somehow) somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be

Chorus:  
Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close), everyday (everyday yeah)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you would be forever in my life (in my life, yeah)

Never gone (gone from me)  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again  
(I will see you somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, somewhere)

(Never gone) Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close, always close), everyday (everyday, everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye (yeah, yeah)  
I know you would be forever in my life

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are (in my heart is where you are)  
Always close (always close), everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are

"Alicia?" Jeff said as he stepped out onto the balcony, "Are you okay?"

"Oh hi Daddy, I didn't see you there" Alicia said, "I'm fine"

"Gordon told me what happened earlier" Jeff said as he sat down next to her

"I just can't help blaming myself for what happened" Alicia admitted as tears ran down her cheek, "Maybe if I had actually went with you, Mum would still be alive"

"It wasn't your fault that your mother died Alicia" Jeff replied as he put an arm around her shoulders, "She died to save you"

"Do you hate me for what happened?" Alicia asked him

"No of course not" Jeff replied and pulled her into a hug, "And neither do your brothers"

"I love the sunset here" Alicia said after 5 minutes of silence, "It is so beautiful and calming"

"It was your mother's favorite time of day as well" Jeff said as he watched her stand up, "Where are you going?"

"To phone John before I go to bed" Alicia smiled, "Night Daddy"

"Night sweetheart" Jeff replied as she kissed his cheek, "Don't stay up too late"

"Oh Lucy I wish you were here" he said quietly after Alicia had left, "I really miss you"


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderbirds: Trouble on Tracy Island

Chapter 2: The return of Alan

**Hey readers! I forgot to mention in my previous that I do not own The Thunderbirds. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy **

The next morning Alicia went down the stairs for breakfast with a spring in her step. When she got into the kitchen her father and brothers were already awake.

"You're up early" Gordon said as she passed by him to pull out the empty chair in between Scott and Virgil.

"You're up earlier than me" Alicia pointed out.

"Okay you got me" Gordon replied while his father and brothers laughed, "But it is your first day of spring break"

"I haven't seen you guys in 6 months!" Alicia smiled, "I want to spend as much time as I can with you before I have to go back to that hello hole"

"Language Alicia" Jeff scowled her.

"Sorry Dad" Alicia replied.

"So what's so bad your school?" Scott asked her, "I thought school was great"

"Scott you think everything is great" Virgil chuckled.

"You guys went to a different school than me" Alicia sighed, "Where I go all they want to do is change me into someone that I'm not"

"Wow that must suck"Gordon replied, "That sounds like hell!"

"Gordon language!" Jeff said, "I swear the 6 of you are a bunch of potty mouths"

"And you told us off for swearing" Alicia giggled.

"What are you talking about; I didn't-" Jeff started to say before realising what he had said, "Very funny"

Later that day after lunch Alicia and the boys decided to hang out in the living room.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Alicia asked, "Besides International Rescue I mean"

"Oh the usual; eat, sleep, do stuff" Gordon replied, "Not much you can do on an island"

"Remember that song we used to sing to you when you were little" Scott said, "What was it called again?"

"I think it was Alibalibee" Gordon replied, "Yeah it was"

Alicia saw Virgil grinning at her and immediately knew what he was up to.

"Virgil, don't even think about!" she said as she jumped up off the couch and tried to run away but he grabbed her around her waist and wrestled her to the ground.

"Alibali Alibalibee sitting on your Mammy's knee" he sang as he tickled her, "Greeting for a wee bawbee to buy mair Coulter's candy"

"Virgil-stop" Alicia laughed, "Scott-Gordon-HELP!"

_Red alert! Red alert!_

"Go, go!" Alicia shouted to her brothers as they ran by her and quickly followed. They arrived at the command and control centre just after their father.

"What's the situation Brains?" Jeff asked.

"An oi-oi-oil rig f-fire in Ru-Russia" Brains replied, "6 m-men are still t-trapped on b-board"

"Phone Lady Penelope and ask her if she could pick up Alan from school" Jeff replied as he and the boys got into their elevators, "Thunderbirds are go!"

The elevator doors closed and within minutes the engines of Thunderbird 1 and Thunderbird 2 could be heard leaving the island.

"Be safe" Alicia said as she watched them from the window.

"D-don't worry Miss Tracy" Brains reassured her, "They will be f-f-f-okay"

"I know they will" Alicia said as she turned to smile at him.

**Wharton Academy, Massachusetts**

Alan Tracy stared out the window of his last period maths classroom. He often daydreamed about being a Thunderbird with his father and brothers and today was no different. He was obviously to what his teacher was saying.

"We all know that +=" the teacher said, "But what happens when we bring in Leonardo Da Vinci's E, F and- Mr Tracy"

"Alan" Fermat said, "Alan!"

"How kind of you to come back from outer space Alan, I trust re-entry wasn't too rough" the teacher said, "Here on earth we have been discussing the Pythagoras Theorem, did any of that sink in?"

"I was just-" Alan replied as he tried to hide his notebook.

"Apparently not, Thunderbirds are go" she said as she held it up, "Well I hope you aren't going anywhere special over Spring break Alan because I expect a 10 thousand word paper on my desk the day you get back, that should keep you busy"

"_That should keep you busy" _Alan said in annoyance as he put his stuff into his locker, "Well you can take 10 thousand words and- Headmaster, Miss Derek"

"You've gotta be more careful Alan" Fermat told them once the teachers had passed.

"Why can't I just tell them that I'm a Thunderbird Fermat?" Alan asked.

"Cause technically you and Alicia aren't Thunderbirds yet" Fermat replied, "And if your identity were to be discovered it would be a d-d-d-it could be very bad"

"I know" Alan sighed.

"They're gonna be on TV" a young boy shouted as he ran up the corridor, "It's the Thunderbirds, they're gonna be on TV!"

"Woah, woah woah" Alan said as he grabbed the boy, "Where are they?"

"At an oil rig fire in Russia" the boy replied.

"Great" Alan sighed, "I'm stuck at school and my brothers are on another cool mission"

"Wanna watch?" Fermat asked.

"Yeah!" Alan grinned.

In the common room there was a large group of kids huddled around the TV and Alan and Fermat that to push their way through to get a good view.

"_The rig is now in danger of total collapse and there is real concern for the lives of six men still trapped on board. An emergency call went out to the Thunderbirds just a few moments ago; they should be here any moment now. And here they are!" the woman reported._

**Russia**

Thunderbird 1 approached the oil rig with Thunderbird 2 closely behind it.

"Thunderbird 2, this is Thunderbird 1" Scott said over the com-system, "I have a visual on the south corner, they're stuck on an inspection platform"

"FAB, we'll take it from here" Jeff replied, "Scott get out of there that towers coming down!"

Suddenly there was an explosion right where Thunderbird 1 was hovering.

"Thunderbird 1, any damage?" Jeff asked.

"Negative Dad" Scott replied.

**Massachusetts**

"Come on, swing around" Alan whispered as he gradually moved closer to the TV, "Can't get close enough taking that approach angle"

**Russia**

"This angles no good" Jeff said, "We're gonna had to swing her around"

"Watch the windshield Thunderbird 2" Scott said.

"I was watching the windshield when you were still wearing diapers" Jeff laughed.

There was another explosion and Thunderbird 2 had to move back slightly.

"Woah!" Jeff said, "Hold on!"

"Who needs diapers now Dad?" Scott laughed.

**Massachusetts**

"What do they do know?" Fermat asked.

"Probably lower the rescue platform from Thunderbird 2" Alan replied.

**Russia**

"Here we go" Virgil said as the platform started to lower, "Rescue platforms on its way"

"How's it looking Virgil?" Jeff asked.

"It's looking good Dad" Virgil replied.

"Okay I've got a visual, hold it there" Virgil said after a few minutes, "Targets locked, firing rescue lines"

The 6 men quickly hooked themselves to the rescue lines and signalled that they were good to go.

"Let's haul them out of there" Jeff said.

**Massachusetts**

"Commencing reverse thrust" Fermat whispered.

"They got to get them out fast" Alan replied, "That things going to blow"

**Russia**

"Whoa sorry boys, hold on tight" Jeff said after accidently sending the platform down a bit lower, "Here we go"

**Massachusetts**

"Come on Virgil" Alan whispered.

**Russia**

"How you doing son?" Jeff asked.

"Never better" Virgil replied.

"Thunderbird 1" Jeff said as Scott got into position, "Commence knock down procedure"

"FAB Thunderbird 2" Scott replied as he prepared to fire, "Lining up target, fire!"

"Yee ha, bull's eye, outstanding shot!" Jeff cheered when the rocket reached its target, "Alright boys, let's take these babies home"

"_As you can see the fire has been extinguished, the rocket from Thunderbird 1 has starved it of oxygen and caused it to burn" the reporter said, "Amazing, the Thunderbirds have done it again Chuck"_

**Massachusetts**

"Ooh I wish I could be a Thunderbird one day" one of the boys teased Alan, "Thunder-turd!"

"That's another good one Diaper-boy" Alan replied.

"Tracy!" the Headmaster shouted, "There is someone here for you"

Alan and Fermat made their way to the back of the hall and were pleasantly surprised to see Lady Penelope waiting on them.

"Hello boys, Lady Penelope-Crighton-Ward at your service" she greeted them, "Alan darling, your father has been unexpectedly detained and has asked me to pick you up, is that alright?"

"Sure beats the bus" Fermat grinned.

"Defiently" Alan replied.

"Fantastic" Lady Penelope smiled, "Now will any of these gorgeous young things be coming with you?"

"Just Fermat" Alan replied.

"Quite right" she smiled.

"Lady Penelope, why are you in America?" Alan asked, "Are you on a mission for my Father?"

"Alan ssh" she replied, "I am an under-cover agent so please try to be discreet"

"Hi Parker" Fermat greeted Lady Penelope's servant who was standing by her bright pink car.

"Good afternoon Master Hackenbacker" Parker said to Fermat.

"Hi nosey" Alan grinned.

"Less of that attitude or I will be obligated to deliver the partner a maker"

"Alright" Alan replied, "Bring it on big guy!"

"Try not to run over any children Parker" Lady Penelope instructed.

"Very good my Lady" he replied.

"Come on Parker" Lady Penelope said once they were far enough away from the school, "Chop chop"

To Alan and Fermat's surprise as they got closer to the cliff the car got faster and soon they were flying over the sea.

"Oh look Parker" Lady Penelope said as she read the newspaper, "Pink is the new black this season"

"I'm very glad to hear it my Lady" Parker replied.

"Oh and apparently England won the football last night" she continued.

"Yes!" Parker cheered, "England!"

"Calm down Parker" Lady Penelope ordered.

"Yes my Lady" he replied, "Sorry my Lady"

**San Francisco City Hospital, California**

"Wait till your father hears about this" a mother told her son who had gotten a pan stuck on his head, "Pan-head!"

She jumped when a bright light appeared over the hospital.

"Aliens!" she screamed.

"Even better!" he son cheered, "It's the Thunderbirds!"

Thunderbird 2 lower the rescue platform and Virgil opened the door so that the 6 men could get out.

"Mission complete" Jeff said, "Thunderbird 1, we are good to go"

"FAB" Scott replied.

While everyone was distracted one man fired a strange gooey substance from his helmet at Thunderbird 1's nose cone.

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

An old, bald man sat quietly in his submarine. He had sent one of his men to an oil rig in Russia to cause a disaster that the Thunderbirds would have been called out to.

_Tracking device activated_

"Ah the chariot of the gods" the man said, "Having gallivanted with the mortals they return to Olympus and so I follow"

**Lady Penelope's car**

"Pardon me my Lady, approaching Tracy Island" Parker announced, "And radar indicates we have some company"

Thunderbird 1 flew past them on the right while Thunderbird 2 flew past on the left. Once they were a bit in front Thunderbird 1 flew under Thunderbird 2 and rolled over on top of it.

"Now that's showing off" Lady Penelope said.

"I wish that was me" Alan whispered.

**Tracy Island**

"Alan!" Alicia shouted when he walked into the kitchen with Fermat, Lady Penelope and Parker, "I missed you!"

"Hey Ali, I missed you too" Alan replied as he opened his arms just before his twin ran into them, "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday" Alicia smiled, "My school got out a day earlier"

"Lucky" Alan replied, "We missed you at Christmas, how you feeling now?"

"Much better know" Alicia smiled, "Once I got over the Pneumonia I was fine"

"Well I'm glad to hear it" Alan smiled back at her.

"Hi Fermat" Alicia said as hugged him, "It's good to see you"

Alan knew how shy Fermat was and it still amazed him how he allowed Alicia to hug him. The only other person that Fermat hugged was his father.

"H-hi Alicia, it's good to see you too" Fermat replied, "Oh a-and a belated Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Fermat" Alicia smiled at him.

"I'm about to run post flight checks Mr Tracy" Brains said, "Anything I sh-sh- anything you want to tell me?"

"Brains I noticed a build up of vibration on Thunderbird 2 follow by illuminate of number 5 engine out-light" Jeff replied.

"Okay Mr Tracy" Brains said, "I'll ch-ch, study the flight plan on the guidance processor"

Alan and Fermat saw their fathers coming and both ran to give them a hug.

"Hey Sprout!" Virgil said as he and the boys each gave Alan a noogie.

"Dinners ready" Onaha announced, "Come and get it"

"Onaha it smells delicious" Jeff replied, "I am starved"

"So Dad I saw the mission on TV" Alan said, "It looked pretty dangerous"

"Saving lives is a dangerous business" Jeff replied, "But it's what we do"

"Do you think the fire was started de-" Alan started to say before her was cut off by his Dad.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Jeff said, "I wanna hear about school"

"School is boring" Alan replied, "I was thinking maybe I could be home educated now and go out on missions from time to time, what do you think?"

"No short cuts Alan, for both you and Alicia" Jeff replied, "No school, no rockets"

"So I get this reading telling me that the wind is blowing 69 knots right up my keyster" Scott said as Jeff and Alan sat down at the table.

"Well did you try adjusting the flaps?" Alan asked.

"That's the first thing I did Sprout" Scott replied, "It's not my first day out in a Thunderbird you know"

"He's got a point there Alan" Alicia said.

"Oh he's got a point does he!" Gordon teased her.

"Yeah well it ain't as pointy as your head!" she teased back.

"Yeah well trip and keep up Alan" Gordon said.

"Hey don't you have homework to do or something?" Virgil asked him.

"Not unless he's blown up this school like the last one" Gordon said as he ruffled Alan's hair.

"I still haven't figured out how you managed to turn a simple science experiment into a complete disaster" Alicia giggled.

"Yeah keep Alan away from the ships" Virgil grinned, "He's a hazard"

"Okay that's enough" Jeff said, "Pass the salad"

"Man I haven't seen that much fire since Fiji" Virgil said.

"That wasn't Fiji" Scott replied, "That was Jamaica"

"No, Jamaica was the earthquake" Virgil said.

"He's right" Alicia said, "Fiji was the forest fire, remember?"

"Well nothing compares to Argentina" Gordon said.

"Dad I'm not really that hungry" Alan said and stood up from the table, "Come on Fermat, let's go"

"But I'm not done!" Fermat protested before he stood up.

"I'll put it in the microwave for you Fermat" Alicia said.

"Thanks Alicia" he replied, "See you later"

After dinner Jeff when outside to find Lady Penelope.

"Kyrano, have you seen Lady P?" he asked.

"By the pool" Kyrano replied.

"Of course" Jeff smiled.

**Thunderbird 1 silo**

"We're not supposed to go in there" Fermat said, "We could get in trouble"

"Ah you worry too much" Alan replied.

"Where'd you get the access code for Thunderbird 1 anyway?" Fermat asked.

"Fermat my friend, what you don't know can't hurt you" Alan replied.

**By the pool**

"It seems the fire at the oil rig was no accident" Lady Penelope told Jeff.

"Any suspects?" he asked.

"Not yet but I'll keep you posted" Lady Penelope replied.

"Thanks for bringing Alan home" Jeff said.

"My pleasure" Lady Penelope smiled, "Any excuse to visit paradise"

"Tin-tin" Jeff said as the girl ran up the stairs towards them.

"Hey Mr Tracy" she replied.

"Hello Tin-tin" Lady Penelope smiled.

"Good evening Lady Penelope" Tin-tin replied.

"Did you know Alan's home?" Jeff asked.

"Alan's back!" she replied, "I mean, oh Alan's back, hey Dad!"

"When are those two going to get along?" Jeff asked as Tin-tin ran to see her father.

"When Tin-tin decides the time is right" Lady Penelope replied, "Girls are much further ahead with that sort of thing"

"What sort of thing?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Romance" Lady Penelope said rolling her eyes.

"Alan and Tin-tin?" Jeff replied, "I didn't see that one coming"

"No you wouldn't" Lady Penelope smiled, "Which means you wouldn't see Alicia and Fermat either"

"Now that one I'll believe when I see it" Jeff smiled, "Have a safe trip home Penny"

**Thunderbird 1**

"Okay Fermat" Alan said, "Run pre-flight checks"

"Right" Fermat grinned, "Hydraulic systems are green"

"Commence launch sequence" Alan instructed.

"FAB Alan" Fermat grinned.

That's when all hell broke loose and the alert went off.

"Oh can this day get any worse?" Alan asked.

"_Alan my office" Jeff said over the com-system, "Now"_

"It just did" Fermat replied.

"I can't believe it" Alan sighed as they walked around Thunderbird 1's nose cone.

"We are so b-b-busted" Fermat replied, "Look at this"

"What is it?" Alan asked as they both studied the mystery substance.

"It looks like some sort of gallium electrolyte compound" Fermat replied.

"We've gotta get out of here" Alan said.

**Jeff Tracy's office**

"Dad, I know you're mad" Alan said, "I shouldn't have been in the ship but if you'd just give me a minute-"

"You're dam right you shouldn't have been in there" Jeff replied angrily.

"Nothing happened Dad" Alan said, "I had it under control"

"Under control, do you have any idea of the secrecy in our operation" Jeff said, "You fired up a Thunderbird without activating the Anti-Detection shield, you put everyone in danger when you act selfishly, you wanna be part of the team then you need to follow the rules, do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand, I understand that you don't want me to be a Thunderbird or Alicia" Alan shouted, "You don't want us to do anything, you won't even listen to me when I'm trying to tell you something important"

"I've heard enough" Jeff said, "You're grounded for the rest of Spring break"

"But Dad!" Alan protested.

"Bottom line Alan, you need to grow up" Jeff said.

"Then let me" Alan replied, "Please"

Jeff sighed and turned around to pick up one of the pictures on his desk. It was the one of everyone on the day of Alan and Alicia's 5th birthday, the day Lucy died. His computer buzzed and John appeared on the screen.

"Hey John, I was just about to turn in" Jeff said, "What can I do for you?"

"_I could sure use a pizza" John smiled, "You know a place that delivers?" _

"30 minutes or it's free right?" Jeff replied, "Anything else on your mind?"

"Got a forest fire in Miami and a typhoon heading for Singapore" John said, "What's happening on planet Tracy?"

"Alan and Alicia are home for spring break" Jeff said.

"I thought I could see a storm blowing in your region" John replied.

"Teenagers" Jeff sighed.

"Well we've all been there" John said, "And Dad you've done a great job since Mum died"

"Thanks John" Jeff replied, "Keep an eye on that typhoon for us, I'll phone Miami and see if they need any help with that fire"

"FAB Dad" John said, "Sleep tight"

**Thunderbird 2 silo**

"Morning Dad" Fermat said as he ran to his father's lab.

"Hey son" Brains replied, "There's something I'd like to s-s-here take a look"

He put on a weird looking hat and smiled at his son.

"It's good to have you back" he said, "I bet you didn't think that spring break would be this w-w-fun!"

"And the tiny phone lifts up" Brains said as he concentrated on the phone and watched it rise, "perfect!"

"N-n-almost perfect" he said after the phone suddenly fell back onto the table.

"There something I wanted to talk to you about Dad" Fermat said.

"Having problems with a g-g-ch-ch-wo-wo-female?" Brains asked.

"N-no no" Fermat replied, "Alan and I found some sort of gallium electrolyte compound on the nose cone of Thunderbird 1"

"We should check that out st-st-immediately" Brains said.

"That'd be g-g-swell!" Fermat replied.

**On the beach**

Down on the beach Alan was skimming stones. The argument he had had with his dad the previous night still upset him.

"Morning" Alicia said as she walked out of the trees to stand next to him, "I heard about your fight with Dad last night"

"I just don't understand why he doesn't want me to become a Thunderbird" Alan replied, "It's the only thing that I have really wanted to do in life"

"It's not that he doesn't want us to join the team Alan, it's that he wants us to finish high school first that's all" Alicia said, "If this all falls apart then we'll need our education to help us get into college and get good jobs"

"Yeah well maybe you can live without being a Thunderbird" Alan said as he picked up another stone and put it into his launcher, "But I can't"

**Old, bald guy's submarine**

"The island is in sight" one of his henchmen announced.

"Transom I need you" the old bald guy said.

"Sir our clocking device had evaded their detection systems" Transom said, "We have a positive visual from the tracking solution on Thunderbird 1"

"Sir, missile arm and ready" one of his henchmen Mullion said, "Should I target the main structure?"

"Why would I want to destroy something that will soon be mine?" the old bald guy asked, "One of the principles of eastern martial arts is to use your opponents' strength against them"

"It would be almost impossible to force the Thunderbirds to leave their island where on the other hand it requires no effort at all just to let them go" the old bald guy continued, "The Thunderbirds' purpose is to rescue, all we need to do is give them a victim, commence targeting"

"Straight away sir" Transom replied, "Target acquisition of Thunderbird 5 is locked"

"Fire" the old bald guy instructed.

**Thunderbird 5**

_Red alert! Red alert!_

"What the?" John said as he checked the computers.

_Impact immanent_

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island, mayday!" John shouted over the com-system, "Mayday!"

The missile struck Thunderbird 5 and John was sent flying backwards.

**Tracy Island**

_Red alert! Red alert!_

"How bad Brains?" Jeff asked as he and the boys prepared to go.

"Thunderbird 5, major damage sustained" Brains said," possible strike by a m-m-m-m".

"Meteor" Jeff finished for him, Thunderbirds are go!"

**Submarine**

"There goes the Calvary" the old bald guy said as they watched Thunderbird 3 on their scanner, "but who will rescue the rescuers?"

**On the beach**

On the beach Alan and Alicia watched as Thunderbird 3 was launched. Tin-tin ran out to join them.

"Alan, Alicia, Tin-tin!" Fermat shouted as he ran towards them, "Thunderbird 5 has been hit!"

"Oh no!" Alicia gasped and covered her mouth, "John!"

**Who else hates cliff-hangers? And who is this old, bald guy? Please review **


End file.
